


Warming Up for Christmas

by Ultra



Series: A Literati Christmas - Ice Skating [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, Cold Weather, F/M, Ice Skating, Sequel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory's not a fan of ice-skating, but she likes the guy who works at the rink.





	Warming Up for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ‘Christmas in a Winter Wonderland’ (LAC’17 #22)

_December 2009_

There had to be something in it. After the first day when she needed help getting off the rink because her skating skills were pretty much zero, Jess hadn’t really expected to see Rory again. Sure, she had seemed pretty okay with him holding onto her and escorting her around and around the ice for a good while, but eventually she said she had to go and he helped her to the exit, telling her it was nice to meet her and wishing her a Merry Christmas. He had moments with women before in this job but nothing much ever came of them, which was why he found it strange that Rory kept on coming back to the rink, pretty much every day for a week.

She never did get back on the ice, just stood by the barriers and watched, with a cup clutched between gloved hands. It was likely she just enjoyed watching others show off their skills or lack of same, but after seeing her there so many times, Jess just couldn’t resist checking in, seeing if maybe she really was hanging around for him.

“Hi,” he said, skating to a halt right in front of her.

“Oh, hi,” she said, face turning a pretty pink that didn’t seem to be caused solely by the cold. “Jess, right?”

“Right.” He nodded. “Nice to see you, Rory.”

“Nice to see you,” she agreed, before falling silent a moment, seemingly gathering her courage or similar. “So, I’ve been here a few times, wondering if I’d see you.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I just thought with this job, all the being on your feet and out in the cold and stuff, maybe when you get a break or something, you would want to get a cup of coffee?”

Jess tilted his head as he stared at her, trying to see her face that she was now mostly hiding behind her hair. It sounded a lot like she was asking him out, which was fairly progressive. Jess could count on one hand the number of women who had actually done that with him. He liked it.

“I’m done here in a half hour,” he said, smiling when he succeeded in getting her full attention back. “I’m not big on coffee, but they make really great hot chocolate at the stand over there,” he said gesturing. “That work for you?”

“It really does.” Rory nodded. “So, I’ll meet you over there? I’ll be the one turning blue from cold,” she added, rolling her eyes.

Jess opened his mouth to make some comment about being able to warm her up if she wanted but he was pretty sure anything he said was going to sound way more suggestive than it ought to in the circumstances.

“I’ll see you there,” he said instead. “And if I can get away faster, for you, I will.”

That seemed to make Rory smile all the wider, the blush returning to her cheeks as she leaned closer over the barrier. Jess had this weird urge to pull her even closer, but he didn’t dare. Seeing her shaking, he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck without a word. He watched her snuggle into it and smile once more time.

“Thank you,” she said softly, “but won’t you be cold without it?”

“Not really feeling any cold,” he told her, smiling back. “Hot chocolate, twenty minutes, tops,” he promised her.

“I’ll be waiting,” she replied, nodding her head, watching his skate away for now. “So worth freezing for,” she said to herself, suddenly realising maybe she wasn’t feeling the cold quite so much anymore either.


End file.
